Convincing the Parents
by Beatle Bun
Summary: Kurt and Finn need each other's help to convince their parents about their new boy- and girlfriend. Some Klaine-fluff, mostly Furt brother-love!


**Thanks for the reviews. Errors are now corrected, and the summary too. It's obvious that making a summary at 1.30am is not my thing.**

**Edit: I found another error myself:  
><strong>"while Blaine was now very occupied trying to leave a dark red mark on Blaine's collarbone."

**I wonder how he does that ;D.**

**This was supposed to be a Blaine/Kurt oneshot, but Finn refused to stay out of the picture, so it turned into a brother-love fic.**  
><strong>I hope you like it and most writers say they don't want to beg, but what the ****, I beg of you, please review!<strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, nor do I own the characters. I do own tickets to the GLEE-concert in London, though, yay!**

* * *

><p>It was Wednesday night and Kurt finished classes early, so he decided to head home and eat with his father, Carole and Finn for the night. He didn't have to be back in school until noon the next day, so it was kind of perfect.<br>When he arrived home his father was still at the garage and Carole was ironing in the living room. He kissed her cheek, asked her where Finn was and when she said he was still at school, he walked up to his bedroom.

Kurt loved getting home during the weekdays. He knew his father would say it was 'a waste of perfectly good honeymoon money that was now spent on boarding and school meals', but his face kind of betrayed him, his smile was always the widest when Kurt came home for surprise visits during the week.  
>This surprise visit wasn't just a surprise, though; Kurt came home with a plan. And he needed Finn in on the plan, so he had instructed Carole to sent Finn to his room as soon as he got home.<p>

Finn luckily came home not much later and obliged to what his mother said.  
>He walked in Kurt's room without knocking and Kurt had barely enough time to put the pamphlets his father had given him a few weeks back away.<br>He hadn't read them before, because he didn't see a reason, but now there was a reason, a very, extremely, amazingly good reason to read those particular pamphlets.

"Dude, what's up", Finn started as he flung himself on the bed next to Kurt, "you're, like, glowing".  
>Kurt was pretty sure he was glowing because he almost got caught reading sex-pamphlets, but he decided to throw this on something else.<br>"Blaine kind of kissed me", he replied with the widest smile Finn had ever encountered on Kurt's face.  
>"Wow. That's like totally awesome", Finn said, but then his face changed, "what do you mean 'kind of'?"<br>Kurt thought back, was that what he had actually said? Because Blaine did really kiss him, not kind of.  
>Kurt sighed and smiled again.<br>"I guess I can't really believe it myself, but he told me he'd been looking for me forever and that he wanted to sing that duet at Regionals with only so he could spend more time with me and then his lips were on mine and moving and all and I cupped his face with my hand and then he pulled back and said we needed to practice and I said we were and we kissed again, only with tongue and then we really practiced and then during Regionals he called me adorable and he hugged me afterwards and right after Regionals he helped me bury Pavarotti and then he said we didn't lose because we had each other and then we walked away hand in hand to get coffee and he asked me to be his boyfriend", Kurt would ramble on, but found himself out of breath.  
>"That's not kind of kissing dude, that's real badass gay loving and kissing", Finn said proudly before pulling Kurt in a hug.<br>"I'm so happy for you little brother".

Kurt immediately pulled himself out of the hug.  
>"Though it would've been a dream come true a year ago, I'm not really comfortable with you hugging me while in my bed", he joked, "and stop calling me little brother, you know I'm three weeks older than you are".<br>"But you're short".  
>"But I grew a lot in the past year".<br>"True, you're taller than Blaine, who's taller than Rachel. You were as short as Rachel last year".  
>"Okay, thank you so much for pointing that out, now let's get to the real reason I need you", Kurt said, slightly annoyed, but mostly amused that Finn apparently measured by the standards of Rachel.<br>"So, what did you need me for, brother from another mother".  
>Kurt laughed, that did sound better.<p>

"Well, I need you to unite forces with me. You are going to help me convince dad to have Blaine over for Friday night dinner".  
>Finn's smile widened.<br>"Furt is on the roll, I needed you to help me do something, too", he admitted, "I'm dating Quinn again and…"  
>"Quinn? You just measured my growing with Rachel".<br>"Uhm, yeah", Finn said insecurely, "Quinn says I've still got some Rachel issues, too, but we're sure I'm going to get through that".  
>Kurt simply nodded, not convinced at all.<br>"I just need you to convince my mom to have Quinn over for Friday night dinner, we promised to go public again after Regionals and well, since Regionals was last Saturday, we have to now and I'm not sure if my mom will be all too pleased".

So it was decided, though Kurt didn't completely disagree with Carole on Quinn, they were still his friends and Finn was his brother after all, so they'd support each other.

* * *

><p>Dinner was awkwardly quiet when Kurt received a text.<p>

_Told your father yet? Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

"No texting during dinner", Burt announced, but Kurt was quick enough for a short response

_No, and dreading. Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

"Who's that anyway, you're smiling way to wide for it to be about homework", Carole winked at Kurt expectantly and Kurt grabbed the opportunity to start his and Finn's master plan.  
>"It's my boyfriend", he said, wanting his father to get used to the idea of him having a boyfriend before launching the fact it was Blaine, whom Burt hadn't seem so comfortable with the past few weeks.<br>"Oh wow, honey, that's great, who is it?" asked Carole, ignoring Burt's cutlery fall to the ground. Burt climbed under the table awkwardly to grab the fork that slipped under there.  
>"Blaine", Finn said without thinking and they all cringed at the sound of Burt's head hitting the table from under, that must really hurt.<br>"And I wanted to ask if he and Finn's girlfriend would be allowed to come over for dinner this Friday".  
>This was all going according to plan, the moment Blaine's name fell they would distract them with the fact Finn had a new girlfriend and the moment they announced it was Quinn, Blaine would somehow come back into the picture again.<br>"You have a girlfriend honey, why do I need to hear that from Kurt", Carole was suddenly not so excited anymore, while Burt seemed like a very proud father.  
>"Who is she, big boy", he asked happily and Kurt answered.<br>"Quinn", he paused for a second, "so dad, can Blaine stay over after dinner Friday?"  
>Woops. That was not the question he was planning to ask and Burt's successful attempt of picking up his fork had been for nothing, as it fell to the ground yet again.<br>Kurt looked from Burt, to Carole, to Finn (of whom he could not decide if his eyes or smile were wider), back to Burt again.  
>"Why don't we discuss that later, honey", said Carole and Finn, not really knowing how to distract Burt, merely said Quinn's name, nothing more, nothing less.<br>"Quinn, Quinn, Quinn", was all that came out of his mouth.

"No, Carole, we will not discuss this later. Blaine is not coming over for our family dinner and he is definitely not staying over and you, my friend, are breaking up with him".  
>Now all cutlery that was in the other three's hands, fell to the ground.<br>"I thought you said you had no problem with me being gay _or _me acting on it", Kurt hissed through his teeth, but before he could continue Burt cut him off.  
>"I have no problem with any of that, <em>mister, <em>I just have a problem with Blaine".  
>"What's wrong with Blaine"? Finn interjected, "Blaine's pretty cool you know".<br>"You stay out of this", Burt said, pointing his knife (the only cutlery currently not on the floor) to Finn, then turned back to Kurt, "first he makes you think you like him, then he makes you serenade another guy with him, then he rejects you, then I find him drunken in your bed, he dates Rachel, who is your friend and your brother's ex-girlfriend, next thing I know he comes to me telling this sad story about how he doesn't have the bond with his father that we have and almost pushes me to talk to you about sex and now you say he is your boyfriend? He's not staying over".  
>All three faces in front of Burt looked at him in a combination of horror and surprise, though for three different reasons.<br>"He talked you into the sex talk with me"? Kurt gasped.  
>"He dated Rachel"? Finn all but yelled and last but not least, Carole reacted.<br>"When did he ever reject you"?  
>"So mom, can Quinn come over for dinner on Friday"?<p>

* * *

><p>But no, neither Blaine nor Quinn were allowed to come over for dinner <em>or <em>staying over.  
>"Why'd you ruin it"? Finn asked, but Kurt was too occupied sending Blaine a text.<p>

_He knows. U couldve told me you talked him into the sextalk w/me ;). Xxxxxxxxxxx_

"Kurt", Finn snapped his fingers in front of Kurt's face.  
>"Why'd you ask if Blaine could stay over, you know how traditional your dad is."<br>Kurt sighed deeply.  
>"Must've been Freudian, I meant to ask him if Blaine could stay over <em>for <em>dinner instead of _after_".  
>Finn looked confused.<br>"What the heck's a frodan?"  
>"Freudian, Finn, and never mind". Kurt's phone beeped.<p>

_Sorry. Was kinda embarrassed. Promise it wasn't on alterior motives, was back in my oblivious days Xxxxxxxx_

Kurt laughed.

_I dont mind. Just makes my dad not like you, tell him to teach me about sex and then date me ;). Xxxxxxx  
><em>

"The stupid thing is", Kurt started towards Finn, "my dad won't mind Quinn and your mom won't mind Blaine, we need to act on that".  
>So a new plan was brewed. Finn would get his mom to talk to Kurt's dad about Blaine and Kurt would talk to his dad to get him to talk to Carole about Quinn. It sounded simple, but both boys knew it was going to take a lot of convincing.<p>

* * *

><p>So that Saturday (Friday night dinner had been awkward, but to their parent's wishes, with only the four of them) Kurt dressed himself in coveralls, went down to the garage and helped his dad out with some fancy BMW that needed its winter tires changed into summer tires.<br>At lunch, Kurt even went as far as to go out on the streets and to the burger store in his coveralls (the things he did for love). He ordered his dad's favorite and fetched a fruit salad and banana milkshake for himself.

"So what do you want, kid"? Burt asked after he took a great bite from the first double cheeseburger he had had in months.  
>"Just some quality time with the greatest dad in the universe", Kurt said, convinced he wasn't being obvious.<br>"Kurt, you helped me out here without me asking so, you went outside in coveralls, and you're allowing me to eat a burger, you need something".  
>Kurt sighed.<br>"Fine", he said, "I need something".  
>"If it's about Blaine, I'm not reconsidering", his father said sternly, but Kurt shook his head.<br>"I get where you're coming from with Blaine, so except for the whole breaking up with him, I honor your wishes and will not bring him here", Kurt said, hoping to Grilled Cheesus Finn would be able to convince Carole, "I want to talk to you about Finn and Quinn".  
>Burt growled.<br>"Not another pregnancy please", he said but Kurt immediately jumped up.  
>"No, no not at all, Quinn's in the celibacy club and I know for a fact Finn respects her wishes", he said, hoping he hadn't said too much, but it seemed to be just about enough.<br>"I get were Carole is coming from", Kurt started his speech, "but Finn is my brother and Quinn is my friend. I understand both parties and I would like to have Carole reconsider, because I see how much her opinion hurts them".  
>"Quinn made her believe she was going to be a grandma, Carole gave her a home and she turned out to be a skanky cheater", Burt said determined, but Kurt continued nonetheless.<br>"Quinn had just turned sixteen when all this happened. Finn is a good guy, a sweet and great guy who seemed so much better a father than Noah Puckerman. That's why she lied.  
>She was only fifteen when she cheated on Finn and got pregnant. Puck was an ass back in those days, he got her drunk and made her feel bad about herself so he could "cheer her up". Yes she cheated, and yes she lied, but she was a young, scared, pregnant teenage girl. She was wild on both adolescents <em>and <em>pregnancy hormones. No one ever considered that part of the story".

Kurt walked out, feeling the need to cry, he didn't even know he had that side of the story in himself. He had always knew he didn't really blame Quinn for anything, but he had never known why.

* * *

><p>So he locked himself in his room, crying his eyes out for a few minutes until he heard his dad and Carole discuss matters just outside his bedroom door.<p>

"_She was a scared teenage girl. It's been a year and Finn seems to have moved on. She made a mistake, but she was only sixteen"._

Wow, his dad had listened to him.

_"I thought I was going to be a grandmother. I thought my life was changing. She made my son believe he could get someone pregnant through a hot tub. She used his stupidity to CHEAT ON HIM"._

Carole did have a point there, though she hadn't really questioned the story herself a year ago.

_"She thought Finn was a better father than Puck, that's why she did it"._

His dad had really, really been listening, Kurt was impressed.

_"Finn's in love with her, she was fifteen when she cheated and she was a scared little girl. Hell, she was only a kid and she had to make some pretty big decisions. Can't you grant her some credit for the fact she picked your son as the baby's father"?_

Silence, a long, very long silence.

_"She did choose Finn".  
>"She did".<br>"She is very civilized".  
>"She is".<br>"And she's extremely pretty".  
>"No doubt about that".<br>"She'd give us very smart grandchildren".  
>"If they're actually Finn's".<br>"Your crossing a line, Burt".  
>"Sorry, couldn't help myself".<em>

* * *

><p>Two days later, Kurt was on his Dalton room, in his Dalton bed, with his Dalton boyfriend.<br>Blaine's lips were very occupied with some skin on Kurt's neck, when Finn burst in.  
>"Dude, what did you do, I owe you one big… WOW SORRY!"<p>

He ran out almost as fast as he had run in.  
>"Put your shirt back on and send Blaine away, I need to talk to you".<br>While Kurt was merely embarrassed, Blaine couldn't stop laughing, he threw Kurt his (rather delicate) shirt, zipped up his own pants and slipped out of the room, leaving the door open to grant Finn access to the room.  
>"I came to thank you, my mom just said I could bring Quinn over on Friday". He dived in to hug Kurt, who was now learning how to avoid those attacks of affection Finn had seemed to think necessary ever since they were officially brothers.<br>Finn ended up face down on Kurt's bed, while Kurt occupied his luxurious Dalton desk chair.  
>"Great to hear, Finn, is that why you came all the way over here"?<br>Finn shrugged.  
>"Mom said she'd do her very best to convince Burt about Blaine, thought you wanted to know".<br>"The drive from Lima to Westerville is two hours, Finn, sure there's not something else"?  
>Finn shrugged again.<br>"I missed you, the house is quiet".  
>Now Kurt threw his History book at Finn's head.<br>"You seriously just interrupted a heavy make out session with Blaine because you _missed _me"?  
>Apparently, Blaine thought that was his cue to come back into the room.<br>"I'd like you to leave the room, now, Finn, so we can carry on with our, as Kurt so nicely put it, heave make out session".  
>Finn got up and started to walk out, but popped his head around the door before closing it entirely.<br>"And Blaine"?  
>"Yes, Finn, I know you'll break both my legs and arms and let me suffer for a while before ripping my head off, if I ever hurt your brother".<br>"Okay", Finn said, sounding a little astounded by the fact Blaine knew _exactly _what he wanted to say, "I guess we're good then, have fun". With that, he closed the door and Blaine and Kurt wasted no time in getting back to where they left off.

It wasn't much later, though, that they were interrupted again. This time by the sound of _Defying Gravity _emerging from Kurt's cell phone.  
>"Just let it ring", Blaine moaned while Kurt was very busy nibbling on his earlobe.<br>Kurt was planning just so, but after about a minute he decided that whoever was calling wasn't someone who gave up easily.  
>"Yes dad", he groaned annoyed as he picked up his phone.<br>"_Hya there, kiddo_", Burt's voice called, "_how's life at Dalton_".  
>"<em>Life's pretty miraculous, dad<em>", Kurt said, teasingly winking at Blaine.  
>"<em>Good to hear, son<em>", Burt answered oblivious, "_listen, I talked to Carole today and we agreed that we need to have the same standards for you and Finn_". Kurt felt his heart drop to his stomach.  
>"So Quinn won't be allowed over for dinner"? He asked, but Burt laughed at that.<br>"_No kiddo, quite the opposite, we already told Finn Quinn can come, so we can't deny Blaine anymore_".  
>The widest smile grew on Kurt's face, but he wasn't quite pleased yet.<br>"You're allowing him to come, because of Quinn, dad, you're still not accepting my relationship with him".  
>"<em>I'm giving him a second chance. He was just concerned about you when he got me to talk to you and from what Finn told me, you were the one who didn't allow Finn to drive him home and instead let him crash in your bed. I can't hold your crush against him<em>". Kurt now turned bright red, he had hoped it would never come out that Finn had actually tried to convince Kurt to drive Blaine home after the Rachel Berry party debacle, but Kurt simply couldn't let the opportunity slide to have Blaine sleep in his bed.  
>"So, you.. you're really giving him a second chance"?<br>"_Yes Kurt, I am_", his father replied.  
>"Thank you, mister Hummel", Blaine leaned in so Burt would hear his thank you.<br>"_You're welc… wait. Kurt Hummel, what exactly is Blaine doing with you at this hour of night_"?  
>Kurt's eyes went wide and quickly tried to think of some excuse.<br>"Big project due tomorrow", he quickly replied, knowing his dad wouldn't fall for it he quickly changed the subject, "why are you calling at this time a night? Shouldn't I be asleep"?  
>Now Burt laughed again.<br>"_I've been a teenage boy, Kurt, I know how it feels and the two of you board together, I figured you'd still be up and together_".  
>Kurt didn't know if he should be ashamed or amused.<br>"Thanks, dad, but we'll go to sleep now, I'll see you Friday".  
>"<em>See you, Friday, kiddo<em>", and with that Burt ended the call.

* * *

><p>And so Friday came, no day too soon if you'd ask Kurt. He'd already told Blaine a million times to not wear his uniform, but something nice instead and when Blaine came by Kurt's dorm to pick him up, Kurt couldn't speak for a few minutes.<br>Blaine was wearing skinny jeans. Kurt had seen Blaine out of his uniform before, at Rachel's houseparty, but then he wore these incredibly stupid jeans, and now he was wearing incredibly tight skinny jeans and Kurt merely heard Blaine's voice in his head, singing that one line over again.  
><em>I'll let you put your hands on me in my skintight jeans.<em>  
>The pants weren't all that were astounding, though, he was also wearing a brown polo with all the buttons open, revealing Blaine's (incredibly sexy) chest hair just a bit and on top of all of that, he seemed to have forgotten to attack his hair with product.<br>"I uh, well, I", he stammered, but luckily Blaine suggested them to leave.

"Come in, honey, don't be afraid, they won't bite", Carole said as Blaine remained very, very close to the front door.  
>"Sorry", he said, "Finn already threatened to break both my legs and arms and let me suffer before ripping my head off if I hurt Kurt, so I'm kind of afraid of what Burt might say", he said half earnestly, half joking.<br>"That's okay boy, I won't do anything. I'll just bury your body once Finn is done with you", Burt Hummel joked and Blaine felt somewhat relieved Burt could make jokes about this.  
>"I want to thank you again for the second chance you are granting me, sir", Blaine started, "I really care about Kurt and I'm planning on being with him for a very long time".<br>"Yeah, yeah", Burt waved away, "no need to suck it up, I see how he lights up when he talks about you".  
>Blaine could now smile, to Kurt's utmost delight.<br>"Does he now", Blaine teased and sat himself down on the couch to watch whatever kind of sports were on. He made some comment Kurt didn't understand and with that, he seemed to have won over Burt's full affection.

Kurt let himself to the kitchen, to find Finn trying to help Carole with dinner.  
>"Don't!", Kurt said, but it was too late, Finn had already taken the sugar to add to the pasta, probably thinking it was salt.<br>Quinn then arrived, so Kurt could quickly cook some real pasta without Finn ever knowing about the epic mistake he'd made. Finn was nervous enough having Quinn over again, he didn't need to know how stupid he'd just been.

Dinner was even _fun_ if that was what it would be called. Quinn and Blaine were both people that were easily loved. They both had nice manners, were extremely polite and had the prettiest smiles alive. It was obvious that Carole was about as in awe of Blaine as Kurt was and Burt kept telling Finn he´d made ´a good catch´ in Quinn.  
>Things couldn´t have gone better. Blaine talked to Burt about sports, Quinn told Carole how proud she was of Finn coming up with the second verse of <em>Loser Like Me <em>all on his own and by the end of dinner, Burt and Carole practically agreed they had the best possible in-laws that were out there.

The children were excused from the table and Burt even announced Finn and Kurt were dismissed of their chores for the night.  
>"Just go up and watch a nice movie with the four of you, will you", he said and grabbed to plates to go do the dishes all by himself.<br>So the four of them went upstairs and first hung out on Kurt's room, talking about how well this had gone. Quinn and Blaine seemed to get along pretty well and so Finn and Kurt had time to talk over their amazing plan.  
>"We really worked together as brother's", Finn stated and Kurt nodded.<br>"We did", Kurt concluded.  
>"Burt seemed to really like Blaine after all. So do I, by the way, please tell him I didn't mean the breaking his legs and arms and ripping his head off thing".<br>Kurt laughed.  
>"I think he already knows that, Finn".<br>This time, Finn was too quick and to strong for Kurt, so Kurt got squeezed in a very strong hug.  
>"You're the coolest brother alive", Finn said and for a moment Kurt thought he was going to kiss his head, but luckily he didn't.<br>"There's only one thing that's keeping you from becoming the coolest brother alive", Kurt said and Finn looked at him in question.  
>"Granting Blaine and I some time alone", he winked and at that sign Quinn practically dragged Finn of the bed.<br>"You need to bring me home, anyway", she said, winking at Kurt and telling both boys goodbye.

"That went well", Blaine said, but Kurt wasted no time.  
>"Never", kiss, "ever", kiss, "wear that to a family dinner, ever again".<br>Blaine grinned.  
>"Seriously? I haven't even done my hair, I felt terrible for doing no effort".<br>Kurt now pulled back from the part of skin he was trying to mark on Blaine's neck.  
>"Seriously. Never ever do effort again, if effort is lingo for attacking your hair with product".<br>Blaine grinned again.  
>"If you say so". Now it was Blaine's turn to waste no time and he pulled Kurt towards him, smashing their mouths together and gently pushing Kurt back to the bed, so he was lying on top of the slightly younger boy.<br>"You don't look to bad yourself", he laughed before he moved his mouth from Kurt's lips to his collarbone, then to his shirt, which he started to unbutton.  
>At that, Kurt pulled of Blaine's shirt and started to unzip Blaine's pants, while Blaine was now very occupied trying to leave a dark red mark on Kurt's collarbone.<p>

"Uhum", A throat clearing sound came from the direction of Kurt's door and two shirtless (and almost jeans-less) boys jerked their heads towards it.  
>Burt Hummel stood there, toothbrush in his mouth.<br>"I think it's time for you to go home, Blaine, it's late", Carole's voice came from the bathroom.  
>"It's alright, he won't kill you", Kurt whispered in Blaine's ear, but with <em>that <em>look on Burt Hummel's face, Blaine would rather climb out the window than use that door.


End file.
